


Okay

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know those moments when you’ve been walking around with a certain image in your head all day long? When that image just so happens to be of your very sexy best friend, with whom you have been completely and hopelessly in love with since you first laid eyes on him, in the shower, running his own hands all over his own body? And that image has just been in your head all damn day, teasing you and making you walk around with an incredibly uncomfortable hard-on? And then finally, finally, you’re allowed to go home to your own apartment, your own bedroom and you just close the curtains, get completely naked and settle on your own big, comfortable bed to finally, finally, take the image you’ve had in your head all day to good use?</p><p>Yeah, that’s one of those moments Harry Styles is having right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by nicelittlebody on Tumblr, from where this has been re-posted.

You know those moments when you’ve been walking around with a certain image in your head all day long? When that image just so happens to be of your very sexy best friend, with whom you have been completely and hopelessly in love with since you first laid eyes on him, in the shower, running his own hands all over his own body? And that image has just been in your head _all damn day_ , teasing you and making you walk around with an incredibly uncomfortable hard-on? And then finally, _finally_ , you’re allowed to go home to your own apartment, your own bedroom and you just close the curtains, get completely naked and settle on your own big, comfortable bed to finally, finally, take the image you’ve had in your head all day to good use?

Yeah, that’s one of those moments Harry Styles is having right now. 

“Damn you for being so fucking sexy, Louis Tomlinson…” Harry muttered to himself as he let his hands run slowly, almost painfully slowly, down his own chest. Using his fingertips, Harry gently circled both of his nipples for a moment, waiting for them to harden before he let one hand continue to wander down his own stomach, still at an almost _painful_ pace. 

“And damn you for making me want you so badly…” Harry continued as he used his hand to take a hold of his own rock-hard erection, his other hand still playing with one of his own nipples. 

Harry bit his lip as he slowly started to stroke himself, keeping his hold on his own erection firm, but not so firm that he would get himself off too quickly. No, he had been walking around with the delicious image of Louis naked in a shower, touching himself all over all day long, and now he was planning on enjoying his own perverted mind for as long as possible. 

“Even in my imagination, you’re such a tease, Tomlinson…” Harry moaned as he continued to very slowly stroke himself, closing his eyes and once again going back to the image of Louis in the shower, picturing his own best friend running his hands down over his own wet, slippery stomach. 

In his head, Louis had his eyes closed and his head tipped slightly backwards as his hand slowly made his way down his stomach and to his cock. As the Louis in Harry’s mind took a hold of his own cock and started stroking himself, Harry gave his own throbbing member a gentle squeeze while increasing the pace of his strokes only slightly.

“ _Harry_ …” The Louis in Harry’s head moaned softly and Harry felt his own erection give a happy twitch at the image as he gave his member yet another gentle squeeze.

“Mmm, Louis…” Harry moaned, completely and utterly lost in his own imagination that he could barely even register the way his other hand moved slowly down from his chest, down his stomach, past the hand that was stroking his own throbbing erection and down between his own legs. 

“Harry?”

The sound of someone else’s voice saying his name made Harry’s eyes snap open in shock and surprise as his gaze flew to the now open door. The sight of the person who was at fault for the fact that Harry was even pleasuring himself right now made Harry blush and swallow hard. 

_Shit._

“Louis? What are you… I thought you were going to… How long have you been standing there?” Harry managed to stutter, and despite having just been caught wanking off to his own perverted imagination, who just so happened to revolve around his ridiculously sexy best friend, Harry kept on stroking himself, slowly, as one finger on his other hand had now managed to find its way to his own entrance. 

Harry watched as Louis’ eyes moved down to Harry’s cock, then between his spread legs, before moving back up to Harry’s eyes.

“Long enough to have a pretty good idea about who it is you’re imagining right now…” Louis said, and Harry blushed again. 

_Oh, he had completely fucked it all up now._

Once Louis snapped out of the initial shock he was apparently in seeing he was still just standing there, Harry was sure he would tell Harry how disgusting he was, how he never wanted to speak to him ever again and then he would probably be gone for good. 

“Louis, I can explain… I, this isn’t…” Harry began, not being able to finish his sentence as Louis cut him off.

“Don’t explain. Just… Continue.” He said as he stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind himself.

Harry just stared at Louis in shock for a long moment, not really sure if he had actually heard him right. But when Louis took a few steps towards the bed, Harry swallowed hard and nodded as he continued to slowly stroke himself, his other hand gently massaging the tight ring of muscles around his own entrance.

Letting his eyes drift shut again, Harry let out another soft moan as he quickened the pace of his own strokes slightly.

“Oh, Louis…” He moaned, not even caring that the man whose name he was moaning was standing just a few feet away from him, watching his every move. 

Biting at his own lip, Harry very gently and very slowly pushed one of his fingers inside of himself, moving it in and out at a slow pace. 

Louis had to fight to hold back a moan at the sight of Harry pushing the finger in and out of himself. This was something he had dreamed of for ages and he was struggling to believe that it was actually happening right there, right before his eyes. Reaching down, Louis undid his pants carefully and quietly, not wanting to do anything to disrupt Harry as he pleasured himself.

“Fuck…” Harry gasped as he clenched around his own finger, quickly realising that he needed something more. As he stroked himself slightly faster, Harry pushed another finger inside of himself, using both fingers to gently thrust in and out of himself before scissoring them, making himself moan in pleasure as one of his fingers graced that heavenly spot deep inside of himself. 

“God…” Louis breathed as he let his pants and boxers fall to the floor before he reached down and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the floor as he stepped out of his pants and boxers and walked the final few steps over to the bed.

The sight of Harry splayed out on his back, fucking himself with his fingers and stroking himself with his other hand made Louis’ cock stand to attention and he couldn’t help but reach down and grab a hold of his own raging member, stroking himself in time with Harry’s strokes on his own cock.

Harry could hear the quietly whispered “God” and slowly let his eyes slide open, turning his head to the side to be able to see Louis. The sight of Louis standing right next to the bed, his own cock in his hand while he watched Harry made Harry whimper and thrust his two fingers harder inside of himself.

“Oh, fuck, that’s too hot…” Harry gasped as he locked his eyes on Louis, watching Louis’ hand move up and down the long shaft of his erection. 

Harry let his own erection go and instead fisted his now free hand in the sheets as he watched Louis stroke himself. Moving his two fingers faster and harder into himself, Harry moaned and squirmed slightly as the two digits once again brushed against his own prostate.

“Oh God, Louis…” Harry moaned, pretending it was Louis’ fingers working him as he slipped a third finger inside of himself, thrusting them in and out at a hard, quick pace, his eyes locked on Louis’ cock.

Louis moaned in pleasure as he watched Harry thrust now three fingers almost desperately inside of himself, and the way Harry was squirming and moaning on the bed was enough to make it feel like Louis himself could come at any second. 

“Louis… Oh God, Louis, yes… Just like that… Oh…” Harry moaned, and he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore as the intense pleasure took complete control over his body, making him almost slam his own fingers inside of himself as the image of Louis’ fingers working inside of him was replaced by the image of Louis’ massive cock pounding into him instead.

“Dammit, Harry…” Louis groaned as he climbed onto the bed, standing on his knees right next to Harry and stroking himself faster, matching the pace of Harry thrusting his fingers deep inside of himself. 

“Oh Louis…” Harry moaned again, his free hand gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white as he continued to fuck himself hard and fast with his own fingers, his erection throbbing and pulsating in pleasure as he continued to picture that Louis was on top of him, slamming his cock deep into Harry.

“Push a fourth finger in there, Harry, and then it’ll be slightly closer to feeling like it’s my cock…” Louis gasped and his voice sounded almost _pleading_ as he continued to pump his cock fiercely as he kept his gaze locked on Harry. 

Harry instantly complied, pushing a fourth finger inside of himself and even though he was sure Louis was much bigger than that, it severely helped his imagination as he thrust his four fingers desperately inside of himself, curling them in an attempt to find his own prostate.

When he found it, Harry failed to hold back a scream.

“Oh God, yes, Louis! Right there! Fuck, yes! More!” Harry screamed as he continued to desperately fuck himself with his fingers and Louis moaned loudly in pleasure as he watched, stroking himself faster and harder to try and match the movement of Harry’s hand. 

“Fuck, Harry…” Louis moaned, watching with an amazed look on his face as Harry continued to hit his own prostate with his own fingers with every single movement, his entire body trembling in insane pleasure as he got pushed towards the edge at an incredible speed.

“Louis! Fuck, I’m coming! Oh my fucking God, Louis! Fuck!” Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, thrusting his fingers in two more times before getting completely lost in his own mind-blowing orgasm, shooting warm cum all over his own stomach as he pushed his head back hard against the pillows, gasping for air as he continued to fuck himself through his orgasm.

The sight of Harry coming, and the sound of Harry moaning Louis’ name as he did was enough to push Louis over the edge as well as he cried Harry’s name, coming all over his own hand and stomach.

“Fuck, Harry… Oh God!” Louis shouted, throwing his head back in intense pleasure as his orgasm washed over him.

It took a long moment before Harry’s body started to return to normal and he slowly pulled his fingers out of himself, whimpering softly at the loss of contact as he collapsed back against the bed, still gasping for air.

Louis finally let go of his own erection and took a deep breath before slowly opening his eyes, looking down at Harry who laid there on the bed, completely exhausted, his stomach and chest covered in his own cum.

With a smile, Louis leaned down and let his tongue run all over Harry’s chest and stomach, licking up every last drop of Harry’s cum before swallowing it all with a soft moan.

Harry opened his eyes just in time to watch Louis lick the cum off his body and failed to hold back a soft moan of his own as he watched and listened to Louis swallowing his cum.

“Good God, you are fucking unreal…” Harry moaned, lifting one very weak hand and running it gently through Louis’ hair. Louis smirked and leaned against Harry’s touch.

“Says the guy who just fucked himself with his fingers right in front of me while moaning my name…” He said, smiling. Harry blushed.

“Yeah, about that… Listen, I really don’t know what to…” 

Harry was cut off as Louis leaned over him and kissed him. 

Harry could taste himself on Louis’ lips and tongue, and failed to hold back yet another soft moan.

“Don’t. You don’t need to explain. Whatever this…” Louis motioned between the two of them. “Is… We’ll figure it out.” Louis said.

Harry nodded his head and leaned up, kissing Louis again.

“Okay.” He said. Louis smiled.

“Okay.” Louis repeated, laying down next to Harry and wrapping an arm lazily around his waist. Harry smiled and let his eyes drift shut again. He was too exhausted to try to figure anything out anyway and within a few minutes, Harry was sound asleep. Louis followed only minutes after.

And whatever _this_ was… They’d figure it out. Together.


End file.
